


Great and Striking Actions which Dazzle the Eyes

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Glitter, Humour, M/M, craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to do something special for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great and Striking Actions which Dazzle the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> a/n: This is a gift for bendoverandbiteyourgag.
> 
> thank you to [dreamsfromthebunker](http://www.dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com) and [deadmockingbirds1](http://www.deadmockingbirds1.tumblr.com) for the read throughs, and [alessariel](http://www.alessariel.tumblr.com) for inspiration. 
> 
> THIS FIC CONTAINS PICTURES OF NAKED PENISES. The fic itself it 'T' rated, I've upped it to an 'E' just for the pictures.

Castiel squinted. “I don’t understand, Sam. How do I dazzle him?”

Sam shrugged a shoulder. “You just need to show him how much you like him, Cas.”

They sat companionably for a few moments, Castiel deep in thought, Sam flicking through an organic and heritage seed website.

“Do you mean in a sexual way? Because not only is Dean aware, he is an active participant.”

Sam slammed his laptop lid closed. “Cas, while I am very aware that you and Dean have sex-“

“I’ve already apologised for the kitchen incident.”

“-And I am very happy that you have both found love-“

“And your bedroom was an honest mistake. The doors all look similar here.”

“But I draw the line at being involved in your sex life.”

“We’re very sorry about the police-“

“ _We do not talk about that._ ”

Sam waited to ensure Cas wasn’t about to talk about _that_ before he continued in a softer tone. “You know I’m glad you and Dean are happy. And if you want to do something special for your anniversary, then whatever you do, do it well away from me.”

Castiel nodded his thanks, expression creased in deep thought.

~o~

“Can I help you, sir?”

It had taken a while, but _finally_ one of the young women behind the counter approached him.

“Ah yes, I would like to get some flat mirrored gems, such as used here?”

The young woman’s scream alerted her co-workers, and the alarm flashed. Castiel managed to leave before the police showed up. He wouldn’t be able to shop there again, which was a shame: it had the greatest range of mohair wool in town.

~o~

Castiel approached it differently in the next shop. When he finally garnered the attention of the shop assistant, he made sure his phone was safely in his pocket.

“Can I help you, sir.”

“Uh, yes. I am after some, some of those flat bottomed crystals?”

The young woman blinked. “Flat bottomed crystals?”

“Yes. And some craft glue suitable for sensitive skin.”

The woman’s mouth a flapped a few times, before a well presented young man approached them. “Sarah? They need some help in Manchester?”

The young woman - _Sarah_ , Castiel mentally corrected himself – wavered a moment, before smiling and excusing herself. The young man’s name tag revealed him to be _Peter_.

“Now, sir, you were after some glue and glitter.”

Castiel considered a moment. Glitter could be nice. And there was the opportunity to combine so many colours and.

“No,” He said firmly. Tempering it with a, “Perhaps next time. I can see from here the wonderful array of glitter you stock.”

Castiel mentally earmarked the green – after all, was any colour more dazzling than green? – before realising he could get the jewels in green.

“I think we have packet of the green, sir, but-“

A quick mental calculation later had Castiel shaking his regretfully. “I will require at the minimum twenty packets.”

“Silver clear gems are the only option then, sir.”

Eyes drawn down in a frown, Castiel pondered. “Do you think that’s dazzling enough?”

~o~

Two hours later, Castiel was back at the bunker and walking funny. Thankfully, Dean was still away, probably planning some sort of amazing event for their anniversary. With any luck, he’d be away a little longer.

~o~

The glue was not hypoallergenic, but an hour later, Castiel was suitably covered. Perhaps an hour more, and he could move without the jewels falling off. Clothes were going to constitute more of an issue.

“Perhaps I did not think this through,” Castiel announced to the empty room.

“Think what through, Cas?”

Ah, the room was not so empty any more.

“Why are you in the basement, and why are you- holy fuck, Cas! What the hell is that?”

Although he would have rathered had more time to set the scene – candles, silk pillows, and a fur rug, Castiel had to make do. Turning, he brought his hands to his waist, thrusting his hips out in an alluring manner, hoping that his jewels would sparkle in the overhead fluorescent light in a remarkably attractive manner.

At least they sparkled.

~o~

Five minutes later Castiel was pressed into the shower, hot water pouring over him and Dean’s hands working away on his nether regions. 

“You’re supposed to do a patch test first, Cas.” Dean scolded as he added hot water, hoping to loosen the glue. They’d managed to remove about half of them in the first swipe, but the other half twinkled innocently. 

“Skin is delicate, and this skin here,” Castiel felt Dean pulled particularly roughly, “is super delicate. You’ve gotta take good care of the jewels, Cas.” 

Sniffling stoically, Castiel waited for Dean to stop his unkind snickering. Then he tilted his head. 

“You seem rather experienced with removing these sorts of “jewels”, Dean.”

Dean was suspiciously silent, until his voice drifted up. “Looks like these ones are stuck, Cas. Might need something a bit stronger than hot water and hard work.”

Castiel looked down, horror writ across his features. Would he be stuck like this forever?

“Luckily there’s some [mastix remover](http://www.pinklacewigs.com/Mastix-P-Spirit-Gum-Remover_p_471.html) in the bedroom.” Coming to his feet, Dean dragged a bedraggled Castiel from the shower. “Let’s go get you sorted, glitter balls.”

~o~

Unfortunately the nickname stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: and also an entry for [spncoldesthits](http://www.spncoldesthits.tumblr.com). I got special permission
> 
> the title is taken from François de la Rochefoucauld (French classical author, leading exponent of the Maxime, 1613-1680)
> 
> “Great and striking actions which dazzle the eyes are represented by politicians as the effect of great designs, instead of which they are commonly caused by the temper and the passions.
> 
> It has nothing to do with the fic, but I looked up quotes about dazzling


End file.
